Sausage Island
Sausage Island is the first installment of the Sausage Island Survivor series hosted by Lex and Brett. Rory was crowned the Sole Survivor after beating out season long enemy Jason in a 7-2 vote. Production Created by Lex and Brett at the end of Summer 2011, Sausage Island was intended to be a one and done season. Visually, the season was meant to represent pirate life, which was reflected in twists and graphics. The fictional Sausage Island was based on the actual Pitcairn Island and the events that transpired there. Unlike most future seasons, the first season did not include applications and players were able to sign up on the spot. Some were recruited by the hosts, while others signed up due to word of mouth. After only three hours, the freshman season was full. The cast was originally set at sixteen, but expanded two spots due to high demand, allowing Bob Dawg and Shambo a chance to play. The season featured a traditional two tribe format and a final two. Format & Twists * Captain's Challenge: The series began with a Captain's Challenge, a twist that would be used in every future Sausage Island season. The opening Captain's Challenge was won by Bob Dawg and Edgardo, making them the series' first captains and allowing them to choose the initial two tribes. * The Great Sacrifice: As part of the initial twist to kick off the game, the eighteen contestants were placed on a single tribe, Koururu, and faced an eighteen person Tribal Council. Cirie received twelve of the eighteen votes and became the first person voted out without ever having been on an actual tribe. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Various scraps of a map were hidden around the board. The players were forced to discover the map pieces and put them together. The map not only gave them a password, but visually led them to the hidden board where they were meant to enter the password, as the map pieces secretly lined up with the shapes of the board. * Tribe Swap: With fourteen players remaining, the two tribes swapped into two brand new tribes via random.org. * Double Tribal Council: Following the swap, each new tribe competed for Individual Immunity and went to Tribal Council that night. * Temptation: With one round left before the merge, the remaining players were given a temptation offer at their next challenge. If anyone took the temptation, they would send their own tribe to Tribal Council, but would be immune from the vote. Ted immediately took the offer. Castaways Season Summary Episode Guide Click here for Episode Guide Voting History Click here for Voting History Awards Trivia * Total Threads: 478 Total Posts: 8,735 * Despite being the first season of the series, Sausage Island didn't have a single self voter. * Two players from this season became the Sole Survivor. Rory accomplished it in this season, and Bob Dawg went on to win in Sausage Island IV ** Both began together on the Gwadatim tribe. * Eight representatives from this season played in Sausage Island AS ** The highest ranking player in All Stars was Kim P, in eighth place. The lowest was Rory, who came in 34th. * Five, three-time players came from this season; Phillip, Ted, Rory, Boston Rob, and Kim P. * Three representatives from this season came back as Favorites in Sausage Island IV. Two of them, Ted and Bob Dawg, made the finals with Bob Dawg going on to win. * The polarizing trio of Rory, Kim, and Boston Rob returned to compete against one another in Sausage Island IX. ** Rory once again finished in the best placement at 10th place. *Ashley U and Edgardo returned to compete in Sausage Island X. This marked the longest gap between appearances in the series. * Many long running jokes spawned from this season, including the Captain's Curse, Neleh's doll, and Gwad. Category:Seasons